


Yuánfèn (緣分)

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, noël!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol aurait dû se douter que si Sehun l'appelait à 8h30 le jour de Noël ce n'était pas pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ou pour lui chanter Mon beau sapin—sauf s'il était déchiré mais ça c'était une autre histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuánfèn (緣分)

**Author's Note:**

> [Origine du titre.](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/70185580677)

 

Chanyeol aurait dû se douter que si Sehun l'appelait à 8h30 le jour de Noël ce n'était pas pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ou pour lui chanter Mon beau sapin—sauf s'il était déchiré mais ça c'était une autre histoire. S'il n'avait pas été réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone et s'il avait jeté un œil à son correspondant il n'aurait tout simplement pas décroché.

Car Oh Sehun était une véritable menace.

 

 

 

Soupirant pour la énième fois, Chanyeol essayait de desserrer sa cravate, en vain, tandis qu'il attendait que Sehun vienne le chercher. Son meilleur ami l'avait appelé ce matin pour le supplier de l'accompagner à son repas de famille. Si ce n'avait été que ça, Chanyeol se serait fait un plaisir de lui raccrocher au nez mais c'était un peu plus compliqué pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, Sehun détestait Noël et tout ce qui se rapportait à cette fête. C'est la raison pour laquelle Chanyeol se réservait toujours le soir du 25 pour sortir en boîte avec lui et le distraire. Dans tous les cas, ils passaient toujours le 25 ensemble, il était donc impossible pour Chanyeol de refuser et de trouver une excuse bidon. Deuxièmement, Sehun était au bord de la crise de panique lorsqu'il l'avait appelé et Oh Sehun ne paniquait jamais. Chanyeol avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Enfin, la dernière raison : Sehun était son meilleur ami depuis plus de 10 ans et il ne se voyait pas lui dire non après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Même si ce _service_ obligeait Chanyeol à jouer le rôle de son petit ami. Devant ses parents. Et toute sa famille. Le jour de Noël. Chanyeol était cependant prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour la simple et bonne raison que Sehun n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de dire oui si les rôles avaient été échangés.

C'était ça un véritable ami !

Sehun lui offrit un sourire gêné lorsque Chanyeol lui ouvrit la porte et le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand tu es embarrassé avec moi ? Marmonna-t-il. Les amis c'est fait pour ça après tout !

\- Tu es sûr que tu es toujours d'accord ? Bredouilla Sehun, jouant avec les manches de sa chemise.

\- Sehun. Le coupa Chanyeol, se tournant vers lui tandis qu'il fermait sa porte à clé. Relax !

Le plus jeune hocha la tête mais son expression semblait toujours aussi tendue. Ils étaient tous deux habillés en noir et blanc pour l'occasion, Sehun de façon plus décontractée puisqu'il s'agissait d'un repas avec sa famille. Chanyeol, lui, avait sorti le grand jeu. S'il devait jouer le rôle du petit ami de Sehun, autant le faire bien ! Il devait faire bonne impression.

Chanyeol était tout de même un peu nerveux. Il connaissait la famille de Sehun depuis longtemps, mais jusque-là il avait toujours été considéré comme le meilleur ami de Sehun, pas l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Cette différence de statut n'était pas négligeable. Il espérait que la famille de Sehun ne le traiterait pas différemment et qu'ils ne le prendraient pas mal lorsqu'ils sauraient que ce n'était qu'une vaste supercherie. Chanyeol espérait vraiment que Sehun n'attendrait pas six mois avant de dire la vérité.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois, voire années, que les parents de Sehun le harcelaient pour savoir s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et le plus jeune en avait assez. Les repas de Noël s'enchaînaient et il se sentait de plus en plus mal chaque année lorsqu'on lui posait LA question. Il avait même organisé un voyage hors du pays l'année passée pour éviter ce jour fatidique. Et il était parti avec Chanyeol, bien sûr.

Sa famille allait certainement penser qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps lorsque Chanyeol se présenterait à leur porte au bras de leur fils. Ils se connaissaient depuis 10 ans après tout, et Sehun passait tout son temps libre avec Chanyeol. En y réfléchissant, leur histoire tenait la route, pensa Chanyeol. Tout était plausible. Et c'était même un petit peu flippant quand on y pensait. Ils agissaient comme un véritable petit couple depuis plusieurs années. Mais bon, le point positif était que Chanyeol n'allait pas devoir trop se forcer pour faire croire qu'il partageait la vie de Sehun puisqu'il le connaissait par cœur.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas à jouer ce rôle tous les ans à l'avenir. Avec un peu de chance la famille de Sehun se contenterait de cette année et laisserait Sehun tranquille après. Du moins, c'était l'objectif de cette soirée. Chanyeol avait nommé cette opération : [#FreeSehun](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3D%2523FreeSehun).

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Demanda Sehun pour la énième fois.

\- Sehun, on est devant la maison de tes parents et c'est au moins la vingtième fois que tu me demandes. Soupira-t-il. Ça va aller, je t'assure !

Sehun se mordit la lèvre, essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon de toile. Chanyeol lui aurait bien ébouriffé les cheveux mais Sehun le tuerait s'il le décoiffait.

\- Tu as les cadeaux ? Fit Chanyeol soudainement.

\- Dans le coffre. Répondit le plus jeune, détachant sa ceinture. J'ai amené ton cadeau aussi.

\- Oh ! Mais j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi ! S'exclama Chanyeol, les yeux écarquillés.

\- T'inquiète, personne ne le remarquera. Sourit Sehun, amusé.

Chanyeol haussa un sourcil et Sehun lui pinça la joue.

\- Hey ! Ça fait mal ! Grogna-t-il, se frottant sa joue endolorie.

\- Oh, je t'ai fait bobo, _chéri_  ? Tu veux un bisou ? Gloussa Sehun, cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

Offusqué, Chanyeol fit semblant de le frapper et sortit de la voiture en marmonnant. Sehun le suivit en riant, attrapant les cadeaux dans le coffre avant de fermer la voiture à clé avant de rejoindre Chanyeol devant la porte de la maison de ses parents.

\- Pas trop nerveux ? Souffla Chanyeol, réajustant la veste de costume de Sehun.

\- Un peu. J'espère que ça va aller. Dit-il, baissant les yeux sur les mains de son meilleur ami posées sagement contre son torse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se séparer et la mère de Sehun afficha un air surpris en les voyant tous les deux.

\- Chanyeol ? Fit-elle, surprise. Sehun, je croyais que tu venais avec...

Sehun se racla la gorge et Chanyeol se recula d'un pas pour instaurer une certaine distance entre eux, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Finalement, il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour persuader la famille de Sehun qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Oh. Entrez ! Reprit la mère de Sehun, évitant le regard de Chanyeol. Tout le monde vous attend.

Toute la famille de Sehun était déjà attablée lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Certains ne cillèrent même pas lorsqu'ils virent Chanyeol et Sehun entrer dans la pièce tandis que d'autres semblaient visiblement très surpris. Personne ne fit de commentaire cependant, et Chanyeol et Sehun s'installèrent côte à côté à table. A la gauche de Chanyeol se tenait le frère de Sehun, Sejoon, celui-ci le dévisageant curieusement. Sehun, lui, se trouvait à côté de sa mère.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, Chanyeol et Sehun étaient proches, il leur était donc inutile de jouer un rôle puisqu'ils avaient déjà l'habitude de s'échanger leur nourriture et de se chuchoter quelques commentaires à l'oreille. Chanyeol dut cependant se forcer à laisser sa main glisser sur l'épaule de Sehun de façon plus sensuelle, à essuyer des bouts de nourriture qu'il avait au coin de la bouche ou encore de le complimenter tout au long du repas, adoptant une attitude quelque peu niaise.

Sehun ne fut pas en reste, caressant sa nuque ou ses épaules et posant sa main sur sa cuisse lorsque son frère tournait son attention vers eux. Ils restèrent tout de même discrets et décents, ne voulant pas trop en faire et embarrasser la famille de Sehun. De toute façon, aucun des deux n'était réellement démonstratif au point d'embrasser son partenaire en public donc cela n'aurait pas été crédible s'ils l'avaient fait.

Chanyeol fut tout de même étonné de voir qu'il lui était très facile d'agir avec Sehun comme s'ils étaient réellement ensemble. Ils avaient toujours été tactiles donc se toucher n'était pas vraiment un problème, de même ils se connaissaient très bien, finissant parfois les phrases l'un de l'autre ou échangeant des regards complices.

Plus les heures passaient, plus cela devenait naturel pour eux d'agir comme un couple. Tandis que la famille de Sehun déballait leurs cadeaux, celui-ci en profita pour faire goûter un bout de sa part de gâteau à Chanyeol, portant sa cuillère à la bouche de son meilleur ami comme si c'était une évidence. Et dans un sens, ça l'était.

Lorsque tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon pour discuter, Chanyeol s'assit sur les genoux de Sehun sans même réfléchir, attirant les regards attendris ou parfois interloqués des membres de la famille de Sehun. Sehun dissimula son sourire derrière son verre de champagne et ignora les regards posés sur eux.

Chanyeol et Sehun furent séparés lorsqu'il fut temps de débarrasser la table. Chanyeol se précipita alors pour aider la mère de Sehun, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, tandis que Sehun restait dans le salon avec son frère.

\- Alors comme ça tu es vraiment avec Chanyeol ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sehun acquiesça, se tendant légèrement.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu surpris que tu nous l'annonces que maintenant. Vous avez grandi ensemble après tout, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit avant ? Le questionna Sejoon.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous étions un peu gênés. Tout le monde nous a toujours vus comme des amis. Bredouilla maladroitement Sehun, se tortillant les doigts.

Il jetait des regards furtifs en direction de la cuisine, espérant que Chanyeol vienne le sortir de là. Sehun n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir et se retrouver seul avec son frère ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile.     

\- Sehun, je sens que tu me caches quelque chose. Continua son frère, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que Chanyeol te traite bien ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, Sehun lança un regard surpris à son frère. Sejoon pensait que Chanyeol était un mauvais petit ami ? Il se retint de rire et se mordilla la lèvre. Chanyeol choisit ce moment pour revenir et Sehun lui jeta un regard plein de détresse. Comprenant le signal, son meilleur ami se dirigea vers eux et s'assit sur les genoux de Sehun, celui-ci enroulant automatiquement son bras autour de sa taille.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Fit-il, souriant.

\- Sejoon pense que tu es un mauvais petit ami ! Se moqua Sehun.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Renchérit le concerné, clignant des yeux.

\- C'est juste que Sehun agit bizarrement...alors je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Répondit Sejoon, se massant la nuque nerveusement.

\- Je comprends, c'est ton frère, tu t'inquiètes. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien entre nous ! S'exclama Chanyeol, caressant la joue de Sehun amoureusement.

Les joues de Sehun s'empourprèrent. Le visage de Chanyeol était vraiment très proche du sien et sa main était étrangement douce et chaude contre son visage. Son regard tomba sur les lèvres rougies de son meilleur ami et il resserra sa prise sur sa hanche, confus. Chanyeol remarqua son trouble et retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Je suis toujours là. Commenta Sejoon, amusé.

Chanyeol sourit et fit semblant d'être embarrassé, cachant son visage contre le cou de Sehun. Celui-ci lança un sourire à son frère et celui-ci se leva pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

\- Ça va ? Souffla Chanyeol contre son oreille. Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste eu peur que mon frère se rende compte de quelque chose...Chuchota Sehun. On devrait y aller non ?

\- Tu as raison. Sourit Chanyeol, se redressant.

Les au revoir furent brefs après ça, Sehun était visiblement pressé de partir. Chanyeol promit à la mère de Sehun qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite bientôt et le père de Sehun le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es ici chez toi. Déclara-t-il dans un sourire ému.

Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça, leur faisant un signe de main tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Sehun fut silencieux sur le trajet du retour, et l'atmosphère fut quelque peu tendue entre eux lorsque le plus jeune déposa Chanyeol devant son immeuble.

\- Merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Souffla Sehun, incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- De rien, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi ! J'espère juste que ta famille ne m'en voudra pas. Répondit Chanyeol, riant légèrement. Tu ne veux pas monter ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer. On s'appelle ? Proposa Sehun.

\- Oh, ok. Pas de soucis. Rentre bien alors ! Répondit Chanyeol, quelque peu étonné par l'attitude de Sehun.

\- Merci, toi aussi ! Sourit le plus jeune avant de démarrer.

Chanyeol observa la voiture de son meilleur ami s'éloigner avec la boule au ventre. Sehun agissait bizarrement. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été trop loin dans leur jeu ?

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Chanyeol envoya quelques messages sans importance pour tester la température entre Sehun et lui mais Sehun n'était pas très coopératif, répondant rapidement et plutôt froidement. Le même scénario se répéta pendant plus d'une semaine. Chanyeol se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami pour qu'il l'ignore ainsi sans lui donner d'explication.

Agacé par le comportement de Sehun, Chanyeol décida d'aller le confronter. Sehun ne semblait pas ravi de le voir mais au moins il lui ouvrit la porte. C'était déjà ça.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Chanyeol sans tourner pas autour du pot.

Sehun eut un geste de recul puis soupira, se grattant la tête.

\- Désolé. J'ai été stupide. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais encore ? Répondit sèchement Chanyeol.

\- Je crois que je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu ok ? Confia-t-il, évitant le regard de son meilleur ami. Je voulais qu'on prétende être ensemble pour qu'ils me fichent la paix mais je me suis rendu compte que...je n'avais pas à prétendre. C'était facile avec toi, Chanyeol.

Il leva enfin les yeux en terminant sa phrase et Chanyeol en eut le souffle coupé, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'on était vraiment ensemble, ça m'a troublé...Se justifia-t-il, le regard triste.

\- Tu...Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Questionna son meilleur ami, s'approchant lentement de lui.

Chanyeol avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne savait pas si c'était approprié dans de telles circonstances. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sehun.

\- Je pense que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je ne devrais pas me poser ce genre de questions...pourtant...je le fais. Souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux brièvement.

\- Je me sentais bien aussi, avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu à me forcer non plus tu sais. Avoua Chanyeol.

Sehun releva la tête et ils s'observèrent en silence.

\- Et maintenant ? Fit-il, confus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Chanyeol, s'approchant davantage de lui.

Avec hésitation, il attrapa la main de Sehun et la serra dans la sienne, lui offrant un mince sourire. Tout aussi délicatement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le plus jeune, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, puis son cou, et la posa sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que ça te rend mal à l'aise ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Chuchota Sehun.

\- Et là ? Continua Chanyeol, son pouce caressant les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

\- Non. Répéta Sehun.

Chanyeol se colla contre lui, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Sa main libre se posa sur l'autre joue de Sehun.

\- Et si je fais ça ? Souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune.

\- Non. Souffla Sehun à son tour. Recommence.

Chanyeol ne se fit pas prier et brisa la distance qui les séparait pour l'embrasser de nouveau, de façon plus appuyée cette fois-ci. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Puis il arrêta de compter, de réfléchir. Sehun était dans ses bras et c'était l'essentiel. 


End file.
